The Dwarves Meet Evil Royalty
by Lady Dolly Face
Summary: "Evie was nervous. Beyond nervous. Because for some reason, Doug decided it would be a good idea for her to meet his father. And his uncles. Snow White's closests friends. The same Snow White that is technically her step-sister. The same Snow White that her mom tried to kill. Like, dead." In which Evie meets the Dwarves and Doug meets the Evil Queen. Requested by Venturian Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N**

 **Hello again, my lovelies. So, this fic was requested by Venturian Girl. Most of my requests will be oneshots, but this one requires multiple chapters.**

 **Also! De Vil, not Evil is not a oneshot! I will be updating saturday. I just rewrote the whole plot, but now I love it even more. So my schedule will be De Vil, Not Evil on the weekends, and, for now, this story on Wednesday or Thursdays. I want to try a chaptered fic on the weekends, and a short fic or one shot on the weekdays. Except this one might be three or four chapters, because I couldn't help myself.**

 **Evie's Insecurities**

Evie was nervous. Beyond nervous. Because for some reason, Doug decided it would be a good idea for her to meet his father. And his uncles. Snow White's closests friends. The same Snow White that is technically her step-sister. The same Snow White that her mom tried to kill. Like, dead.

Evie could be found in her room, pacing the floor. Mal was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, just watching. She knew that, before being comforted, Evie needed to pace her anxieties out. But when Evie started pulling on her hair, she knew it was time to intervene.

"Evie? Evie, it's okay to be nervous. Anyone would be." Mal tried to help.

"Mal! My mother tried to kill their friend." Evie reminded.

"Well, look on the bright side. Your mother's the reason why Snow met the seven Dwarves." Mal reminded.

Evie just glared. She appreciated the help, but right now, she was too scared. Scared of Doug's family's reaction to him dating the daughter of their worst enemy.

"They're gonna hate me. They probably already do. They hate my mother. People don't understand that i'm not her!" Evie cried.

"Doug does. Right away, he fell for you, knowing who your mother was beforehand."

"I'm sure his feelings won't be the same when his father admits that he hates me." Evie argued, still pacing the floor.

"Evie! Doug will always love you! He asked you out while you ignored him, he waited for you to return his feelings, not faulting you for not returning them right away. He didn't get angry when you fell for someone else, rather accepting that he would just be your friend. He was your "knight in shining armor" when Chad tried to get you expelled. Those were your exact words!" Mal was tired of her friend hating herself.

"Poisoned apples!" Evie cursed. "I don't deserve him. I've been taught that I could marry a prince, but I don't even deserve such a caring, romantic, handsome son of a dwarf. Mal, he's too good for me."

Mal got up during her short speech.

"Evie! You deserve someone who loves you. You deserve Doug just as much as he deserves you!" She walked over to her best friend, pulling her into a hug. She had learned to be affectionate when need be.

"His family will love you. Even if they don't, Doug will love you enough to convince them. Ben's parents didn't like me at first. They told Ben I was a mistake. They told him I could never change, that I would always be evil. But they realized they were wrong. They realized that when we fought for good. And guess who was there when you agreed to turn your back from evil. Doug's father. He saw you. He saw you be good. So did the other Dwarves. They're probably wondering how Doug could get such a beautiful, talented girl to fall in love with him." As she said those last words, she rubbed Evie's arms and shook her, just slightly, so make her smile.

"Thanks M." Evie laughed.

"Anytime E. Now go get ready." Mal ended the conversation.

And get ready she did. Evie was all dressed up, though attempting to be at least a little casual. But at the last minute, she decided to forgo her signature tiara and crowned heart necklace, thinking they were too much. Thinking they screamed, "Evil Queen's Daughter!" too loudly.

As she constantly checked her hair, making sure it looked neat and pretty, even without her tiara, there was a knock on the door. Mal answered.

"Hello, Doug. Take care of her, I think she might faint." Mal greeted the boy. She leaned in and whispered, "If she needs to be kissed awake, make sure it's you." She winked as she finished.

Doug would have laughed joke, if he didn't see Evie behind Mal.

"High… Wait a second. Evie? Are you okay?" Doug asked, as Mal moved out of his way, and out of the room.

"Of course. I'm ready to meet your father. And uncles. Totally ready." Evie says, almost too quickly to understand.

"Evie? You're not wearing your tiara. Or your necklace." He stated.

"Well," Evie started quietly, "I thought they would be too much…"

Doug took Evie's hand, and kissed them, then guided her towards the mirror, positioning her so she was facing it

"Evie, you are never too much."

He walked over to her vanity, where the necklace and tiara lied, the necklace unclasped. Gently picking it up, he walked over to wear she still stood, her eyes following him through the mirror.

He stepped back behind her, and brought the necklace up with one hand, taking one side with his other hand, in front of her.

Tears started to burn in Evie's eyes, yet she stayed silent.

After Doug fastened the long necklace, Evie moved her hands and pulled her hair from underneath the chain.

Doug kissed her shoulder, before returning to the vanity, forgoing her usual tiara for the one she wore to the coronation.

"Doug." She managed to choke out.

He still came closer, standing behind her again, attempting to put on the crown. She helped him when he had trouble, being the clumsy guy he is.

Evie turned around to face Doug.

"You may not be a prince, but you sure are quite the knight in shining armor." Evie choked out, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't be scared. You're my princess." He whispered.

He kissed her cheeks, where the tears were still present, as he enveloped her into a warm hug.

"I promise my dad will love you. He saw you at the coronation. He saw what you did. He saw you choose good." He said gently, leaning back from the hug, still with his arms wrapped around the beautiful girl in front of him.

Evie nodded, somewhat relieved. She gently pulled out of Doug arms.

"Oh dear," She laughed, "I have to fix myself before we go."

Evie quickly hid any evidence of her crying, before fixing her tiara, and following Doug out of her room.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Doug and Evie are so cute together! So right now, i'm just working on fic requests, but I might decide to write my own ideas at the same time. Also! There are some ships that I was requested to write about, some that I personally don't ship, and it's really fun to challenge myself like that. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Disney, Disney Descendents, or any of the characters except the wives and children of the Dwarves. Iridessa, Jewel, Jade and Amber are mine.**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my loves! So this is the second installment in this fic. Devil, Not Evil will be updated on Sunday. Also, I have a tumblr under ladydollyface, if any of you are interested in that. I might make a twitter if you guys prefer that. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meet the Dwarves**

Evie didn't know how a family worked. It had always been just her and her mom, and though they allied with other villains, there was no sense of family. No home cooked meal, no warm hug, no big proud grin at the sound of good news. Evie was one of the lucky ones, she wasn't hurt by her mom, and her expectations weren't too unreasonable. She was allowed to be her own person, even if this person was supposed to be perfect. But everything about the island was cold. The rundown buildings, the lack of proper sunlight, the infestation of rats and bugs and rot. The empty stomachs, the crying babies, the feeling of just giving up every time you wake up. That's all Evie knew. And part of her was scared to find out what a real family was.

But things were different for Doug.

He grew up with a large family. Not just his younger sisters and baby brother, or his loving parents, but his uncles and their families and even Aunt Snow White… Which is creepy because he was now dating his aunt's stepsister. Then again, he had no relation to Snow White, his father had just helped her when her stepmother tried to kill her… Evie's mom… Now his head was starting to hurt.

But anyway, back to what we were talking about, things were always good for Doug. True, he wasn't a prince, but he didn't want to be one anyway. His father had the perks of a owning a part of a wealthy jewel mine, he always had food in his belly and a bed to sleep in. True his cottage wasn't in pristine condition, but everything was patched up with hard work and love. His mother always prefered a house with history…

His thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time by the taxi they were riding in stopping. They were home.

Looking outside the window, Doug noticed that everyone seemed to be inside the house, or maybe in the backyard. Either way, this meant getting Evie out of the taxi would be a little bit easier.

Doug thanked and paid the driver, before opening the door and stepping out. He turned back, and held his hand out, with a kind smile on his face. A hand reached out to place itself in his. Evie slowly stepped out of the car, looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching her, other than her Doug.

After the door was shut, the taxi speeded away, leaving the pair alone, and taking Evie's escape route away.

"Evie, breathe." Doug reminded her.

"But what if you were wrong? What if they hate me? What if no one can forgive me for what my mother did? What do I do then?" Evie worried.

"Evie, my father was the one who requested you come. And he doesn't talk very much. Uncle Happy says he never tried to talk, and he's still selective about talking today. So the fact that he invited you here today, says a lot."

Evie stood there, taking in the information, then finally nodded her head in acceptance. Doug reached for her hand, kissing the back of it before interlocking their fingers and guiding her towards the front door. He opened the door without knocking. It was still his house, after all.

 **~:-:~**

He sat there, looking at his family. His beautiful family. There were children running around the backyard. Some of his brothers wives were near the playground, watching the kids, and cooing over Bashful's new baby, who was holding the little gem. Sleepy was, of course, sleeping in the shaded hammock, and Sneezy was inside, staying away from the pollen as much as he could. Happy and Doc were trying to coerce Grumpy into joining the festivities, Grumpy's husband inside the house helping prepare the meal.

This is what he always dreamed of, but never expected to happen. The mine was rich with jewels, but the Dwarves were often taken advantage of, until Snow White came along and demanded the people to pay them fairly. They all found love, they all have their own families, but they all stayed together. They all live in their own village of cottages, never too far from each other. They constantly connect their family with little parties. This one's excuse is to finally meet Doug's girlfriend.

Evie. The daughter of their enemy.

Doug spoke about her in all of his letters, and in all of his phone calls. Doug was always closest to his father, though he loved his mother, who used to be a feather duster in King Beast's castle. And Dopey could tell how in love his son was. His description of how he was assigned to show them around, his letter full of fright, quickly changed into how the daughter of the Evil Queen herself was being taken advantage of by a prince. How the same girl was so smart, but no one, not even she, believed it. How she was letting herself break to please her own mother. And it was Dopey who told Doug to let Evie know, someone believed in her.

Now, months later, the pair are in love. Doug was Evie's knight in shining glasses, who saved her from returning to the Isle of the Lost, who saved her from being taken advantage of, who supported her as she discovered who she was, who loved her for her, not her face. Doug explained to his father how special he felt, because he was the only one, other than Mal, who had seen Evie with her make-up messed up, or her face bare of any at all. And he helped her through her panic attack about it, and now she felt free to wear less make-up, wear no make up. But only around him.

Dopey's thoughts were interrupted by his wife, Iridessa, calling to him. He knew what that simple

call meant. Doug was home.

He calmly walked into the house, to not alert anyone else of the arriving guests. They all knew she was coming, but didn't want to alarm her by everyone being paused and waiting for her.

Iridessa was peaking out the window in the living room, out of the line of sight from the kitchen.

"She looks like she's panicking! Oh the poor dear, should we go comfort her? She probably thinks we hate her!" She worried.

Dopey just shook his head, and pointed outside. They could see Doug kissing the back of Evie's hand, before interlocking their fingers, a blush prominent on Evie's face, before they started walking towards the front door.

Iridessa ran back towards the kitchen, whilst Dopey followed her. Then, the door opened.

 **~:-:~**

The house was so cozy looking. Evie's first impression was adoration. Warm colored walls, littered with pictures of family. This was a happy home, filled with loving people.

Doug closed the door behind them, and led Evie into the kitchen, where he knew his mother and father would be.

"Dad, mom!" He cheered, walking over with his arms outstretched. His mom was the first to reach him, as she had run over to him.

"Doug, my handsome little Doug! How are you? How is school? How is the marching band?" SHe started asking questions quickly, wanting to ask about a certain someone, but not sure what to say.

"Good, good and good, mom. Hi Dad!"

Doug hugged Dopey tightly, but letting go quickly. Everyone else in the kitchen had left, to give the four some privacy.

Speaking of the fourth…

"Dad, Mom, this is Evie. My girlfriend."

Evie was a nervous wreck. She didn't know how to greet them, she didn't know how they would react.

She stretched out her arm, as if to shake their hand, and started to curtsy.

"It is a pleasure to meet-"

She was interrupted when she was pulled into a tight hug, by Iridessa herself.

"It is so so so nice to meet you, my dear! I'm Iridessa, but you can call me Dessa. Doug talks about you all the time in his letters and phone calls. He was right, your beauty is hard to describe, you have to see you to get the full effect. Oh my, aren't you just so beautiful.'

Evie wasn't sure what to do, but finally decided to slowly hug Doug's mother back. She wasn't used to hugs. Especially from mothers. They were just like this house. Iridessa was just like this house. Or maybe the house was just like her. Warm, happy, welcoming, full of love. Evie melted into the hug, holding tears back.

She doesn't know how long they stood there like that, but eventually, Iridessa pulled back.

"Oops, I'm hogging you from everyone. We'll have plenty of time to talk, my dear. First, this is my husband, Dopey."

Dopey smiled and shook Evie's outstretched hand. He feared that if he hugged her, she would really cry. As Iridessa and Dopey started outside, Dopey slyly slide a handkerchief into Evie hand, smiling as he left.

"Wow." Was all Evie could say.

"Yeah," Doug agreed. "They do love you. And don't mind my mom. She likes to make up for the words my dad doesn't say."

 **~:-:~**

Outside, everyone was trying to act as normal. Even the children knew something was up, and Sleepy woke up, and stayed awake. A strange excitement buzzed in the air. Finally, not long after Dopey and Dessa entered the backyard, Dopey followed. Evie behind him.

No one could keep their excitement held any longer.

"Oh she's so beautiful!"

"That's Evie? Nice job Doug!"

"She seems so shy!"

"She seems so nice!"

"Snow would absolutely love her."

Evie half his behind Doug, grabbing his arm. Dessa waved her over to where the food was, giving her a slight escape. She released her love's arm and walked over, allowing Doug to greet his family. He knew she was in good hands.

As the day wore on, and the sun got lower, Evie met everyone in the family. Even Bashful's baby, Emerald. It seemed all the girls had jewel names, like Doug's little sister, Jewel.

Everyone was so pleasant to her, so polite. No one mentioned her mom. They did mention Snow White, who couldn't make it that night, but it was just because she had a prior engagement she couldn't get out of, they assured her. And the kids seemed to like her too. Three approached her as she was sitting, watching everyone.

"Evie, are you a princess?" Jewel asked, with Jade and Amber, Grumpy's twins, next to her.

"Well, technically no." She sheepishly admitted.

"But you're wearing a tiara! You have to be a princess than!" Jewel insisted.

"Well," She started, "I wear a tiara because I grew up being taught that I deserve one. And I still feel like I do. No one can take my confidence away from me, not again. I am a girl who can cook, clean, sew her own outfits, and solve scientific equations better than any guy I know, except maybe Doug. So I feel like I deserve to be a princess. I might not have a kingdom, but no one can take away my crown."

The young girls stood in awe, as did everyone else, but Evie kept her attention on the girls.

"Can we be princesses too?" Amber asked.

"Well, of course you can! How about this? Let's find some materials so we can make the three of you your very own tiaras!"

And they did. Everyone started joining in. All the wives wanting their own tiaras, and convincing their husbands and sons into getting crowns. They used flowers for the little ones, fabric and small jewels and even some sticks to make everyone's unique. They all laughed as the sun set, and the fire pit started and the stories begun, everyone excited to now that there was a newcomer that would appreciate the stories.

"So there he was, all bashful and shy, and he asked me to marry him. I had never seen him smile that wide before, but when I said yes, it was like he was never Grumpy after all!"

Everyone laughed at Grumpy's wife's words.

"In fact, I can count when i've seen him that happy right now. One, when I said yes, two, you entire wedding day. Three, four, and five, when we had our kids. The twins he cried for, as well."

Grumpy wasn't happy about all of this being told, but his wife kissed his frown away, as Jade hugged him.

"Well, i'll tell you about the first time Dopey talked. Ever." Dessa started. "It was when he told me he loved me for the first time. We were on a romantic picnic, that he actually made, with the help of Snow White, mind you. It was near a cliff, so you could see the whole night sky, and we were only able to see each other by the light of the moon and the thousand's of stars. So, suddenly, he took my hand, and I was able to hear his first words ever. He said, "Iridessa, I love you." I said it back and then burst into happy tears. The first time anyone else heard him speak was when he proposed to me, not long after. We were just always meant to be." She finished lovingly.

This is what Evie always craved. A sense of family and love. And with Doug squished next to her in a small lawn chair, her practically in his lap, she felt like she belonged here, with these people. And she didn't want to leave, but knowing she was welcomed back made it okay.

Everyone was winding down, and Doug called for their taxi as everyone started to their nearby homes, everyone bidding farewell to Evie, everyone still wearing their crowns. Evie sat in the near empty backyard as Doug helped his mom with some dishes. Evie herself was forbidden from cleaning, Dessa said so herself. So she sat at a bench and looked at the sky.

"You remind me of Snow." She heard a soft voice. Turning her head, she saw Dopey, who went to sit down at the other end of the bench, speaking to Evie for the first time.

"And I mean that in the best way. You are just as kind-hearted and sweet as she is. I couldn't think of anyone I would want more for my son. You and him are simply perfect for each other."

That's all he said, before he patted her back and went inside, passing Doug.

"Evie, the cab is here… What's wrong?" He noticed tears running down her face.

"Nothing. Everything is good. It's just… They really like me, don't they?" She asked quietly.

Doug's worried face turned into a soft smile.

"Yeah. All of them did." He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, before pulling her into the cottage. The bid goodbye to Dopey and Iridessa, and went away into the taxi.

Iridessa signed dreamily. "Imagine how beautiful and successful our grandchildren will be!"

Dopey just shook his head as he laughed, letting his wife have her dreams. Those kids were still young, but his words to Evie held true.

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 2 is done! Expect a chapter 3 and maybe 4, still have to see how it goes. The next chapters will be about Doug meeting the Evil Queen! Review if you liked, and if you have any requests. I might have a separate update day just off one shot requests, but since i'm going to college in a week, we will have to see how it goes! Thanks for reading! Evil dreams!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Talking to the Queen**

Doug was nervous. Beyond nervous. Evie tried to calm him down, but she had no useful words to say. He would be meeting her mother today.

 **Flashback**

 **Two Weeks Before**

Evie was nervous this time. She would be telling her mother about Doug today. Her boyfriend. Who wasn't a prince, but the son of one of her mother's enemies.

The dwarves never did anything to the Evil Queen, but she held a grudge. They helped Snow White, and that was bad enough. Evie herself didn't care about Doug's status, but her mother definitely would. She would detest his lack of a crown. But Evie couldn't keep this from her mother. She still loved her mother, believe it or not. Out of all the villains that Evie had met on the island, the Evil Queen was the most motherly. Evie was raised differently from all of her friends. She was taught certain skills, ones that would make her a better wife, but her mother was proud of her, at least sometimes. At least she wasn't taught to sit still and look pretty, she was taught to cook and clean and sew. She remembers the first time she spoke to her mother after the coronation.

 **Flashback**

 **Week After The Coronation**

"Hello mother." Evie greeted her mother through the webcam. She was much better at it without the other villains getting in her way.

"Oh Evie! I saw those dresses that you made, you were spectacular. The future queen of Auradon wore a dress made by _my_ daughter. You gave me so many bragging rights. My daughter is more talented than the everyone on the island combined. Thanks to me, of course." The Evil Queen had to compliment herself.

"Yes, mother. You are the one who taught me how to sew. None of it would have been possible without you. Snow White herself was jealous of my skills. Therefore, you." Evie had a small smile.

"What? Her? Snow White, jealous of me? Oh, life is good!" The Evil Queen pronounced giddily.

Evie was so happy. She made her mother proud.

 **Flashforward**

 **Back to Before**

Evie was extremely nervous. The computer sat there on her desk, the black screen mocking her. Her nerves were back. This was it, this was the conversation, it was finally time to tell her mother about Doug. She doubted it would go as well as when Evie got to meet Doug's family, but she hoped for the best. She hoped her mother wouldn't be so angry that she would stopped all communication with Evie.

She brought a shaking hand up to the computer, turning it on, keeping her breathing steady. She sent a message to her mother and waited. Her heartbeat was loud in her head, and she felt perspiration threaten to start. She quickly blotted her face with a tissue. She had just finished when her mother called.

"Evie! How's my daughter? It's been so long since we've spoken!" The Evil Queen exclaimed at the first glimpse of her daughter on the screen.

"Mother! I'm doing well, we've just finished midterms here at school, it's like everything we learned so far in one singular test for each subject. I'm just happy they cancelled the being good class, that was just boring." Evie replied, hoping to not bore her mother with school.

"Well… how were the midterms?" The Evil Queen asked.

Though she still didn't see the point of so many classes, the Evil Queen saw the way that each A that her child earned made her back stand straighter and her head lift higher. Evie was proud of herself for surpassing so many of the smarter students, and if her daughter was better than anyone for any reason, the former villain was happy. Besides, she got more bragging rights. Her daughter was smarter than _princes and princesses_.

Seeing her mom try to encourage her, Evie smiled big and bright and replied, "Oh my magic, mother, they were so easy! I knew almost everything and when I finished, I could look around and see people scratching their heads. My teachers seem to like me, which they didn't at first, because i'm really enjoying these classes. It's all thanks to Doug, he kept me from being expelled for cheating with the magic mirror when we first got here, and now I don't need to cheat because I know things!"

The Evil Queen smiled, "Well good, I'm glad you're doing so well. The better you do, the better I look and the more I get to brag!"

Evie had to laugh at her mom's antics. Sure she didn't make Evie cookies, but as far as Evie knew, she was the only one of the villian kids in contact with her parent. Mal can't speak lizard, Jafar never viewed Jay as an actual son, and Cruella gave up Carlos to Fairy Godmother.

"Actually, mother, Doug has helped me a lot with everything. He was there for me when Chad Charming used me and even got me into the science club. Apparently they're exclusive now because princes kept going just to make explosions, but now I get to be a part of it. He even helps me with my dress making. He gets me jewels from his father's mines to put onto the dresses to add an extra sparkle. He doesn't even charge me for them." Evie babbles, trying to get her mother to thing of Doug in a good light.

"Mines? Oh, that's the dwarf boy, isn't it? Well, he seems to be quite a nice servant for you. When you're a queen, make sure he makes you a tiara."

"Actually, he's already made me a tiara. He calls me his princess." Evie giggled nervously, "And mother… he's more than just my "servant"."

The Evil Queen stared blankly at her daughter through the screen. Evie understood that her mother knew what she meant. And she wasn't reacting at all, neither positively nor negatively.

Eventually, after a minute of silence, the awkwardness growing, the Evil Queen spoke up.

"He isn't a prince."

"No he isn't," Evie quickly said, "But he is wealthy from the minds and his father was knighted and he's amazingly smart and he actually cares about me, he calls me beautiful all the time, even when I'm not wearing makeup, because yes, mother, he has seen me after I take my makeup off and he still thinks i'm beautiful."

Evie began to tear up, not even giving her mother a chance to speak.

"He has protected me from an evil prince and an evil teacher and comforted me when I feel sad and has shown me a future where I can use what I know and make a difference without being a princess and he doesn't know that I know, but he's using his contacts in the kingdom with jewels to find a way for me to make a collection of gowns for the next Auradon Fashion Week and mother I think I love him and I know he loves me for more than my face and my cooking."

Evie finished her rant with a few sobs, trying to calm herself down, but she was so scared. Scared that her mother would hate her for who she loved. Scared her mother wouldn't talk to her anymore, because she was going against everything she was taught about who to love.

Eventually, Evie dared to look up at her mother on the screen. She was still standing stoic, as if she had made up her mind and was waiting for Evie to let her talk.

"Mother?" Evie whispered brokenly.

"Next time we talk, I expect him to be with you so I can see this boy for myself. Now, go fix yourself, you look like a mess." The Evil Queen finally said.

Evie instantly understood. Doug still had a chance. That was more than any other guy without a crown has been given. Her mom actually wanted to meet Doug!

"I'll go do that mom. Thank you." Evie replied softly. The Evil Queen just looked at her daughter with softer eyes than she's ever seen, and ended the call.

Evie went to wash up and call Doug. Oh boy, he's going to freak out...

 **A/N**

 **Hey, hey look. An update. An actual update! Please comment your opinions, thoughts or even criticisms, I love comments. For those of you who don't know, "De Vil, Not Evil", was finished recently so go check that out if you haven't! Also, I've had requests to update "Three Square Meals", however, that was already completed and will stay at three chapters. Expect one more chapter from this, and I have some idea's coming up now that I feel myself getting back into the groove of things. Until then…**

 **Evil Dreams!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

The Evil Queen and the Dwarf's Son

Doug was nervous. Beyond nervous. Evie tried to calm him down, but she had no useful words to say. He would be meeting her mother right now.

Thankfully over video chat. There was no way for the Evil Queen to actually harm him or touch him in any way. But he's seen pictures of her. She has scary eyes, and he knows she can rip him apart, his brain and his heart, until he's nothing on the inside. And what's worse, she could do that to Evie.

Evie tried to not show it, but she was terrified. She spent any time thinking about this encounter calming Doug down. She wouldn't show her fear, but he knew. She threw herself into her schoolwork and sewing. She tried to run herself into the ground to keep from thinking about the upcoming meeting between her mother and her boyfriend. Her mother, the Evil Queen, and her boyfriend, the son of a Dwarf that protected her mother's enemy.

The meeting, thankfully, happened before Evie had to go back to the Isle to get Mal. Evie wanted to get it done before the Royal Cotillion, so she wouldn't worry and be distracted throughout the entire event.

She knew her mother. She knew how her mother worked. If she was outright against Doug, she wouldn't even have agreed to meet him. The Evil Queen's first choice was always to ignore things she didn't like. Giving Doug an audience was a good sign. Her mother was trying.

They had set up a date and time. So neither side could back out with an excuse of being too busy. It was happening. And Evie panicked the entire morning, at breakfast, during classes, and it got worse when classes ended and the distractions were gone. So Evie spent the four hours between her last class and the call getting ready. But that didn't take as long as she needed it to. She had already picked out Doug's outfit the day before, and he had band practice right after classes. And she didn't trust herself with needles and delicate fabrics at the moment.

She was so worried, that her friends surrounded her until Doug could come. So worried, that Mal actually let Evie do her makeup. Like, full makeup, and even let Evie dress her up. That had Evie occupied and happy for a while. And when that was over, Carlos announced he wanted Evie to paint his nails. Plain black, please, but still. It was something she had been wanting to do for a while, and now was the time. Her face when he asked was so precious, Jay almost let her paint his nails too. Almost. He decided to save that for a late time, for a bigger emergency. Like if things went south tonight.

Doug came over thirty-five minutes before the call. Five minutes early, but he had been waiting and pacing outside the door for ten, so he decided it was time to come in already. He was all dressed up, but Evie still fussed around, fixing his hair and his bow tie and his collar and his cuffs and cleaning his glasses and- "Oh my god, Evie, breathe and sit down for a second, please?" Mal finally interrupted.

Evie hadn't even realized she was hyperventilating and even muttering to herself while she was fixing Doug up, even though he was perfectly fine and had fussed enough himself.

"Both of you, just breathe! Remember, she's still on the Isle, far away and can't hurt you. If it gets to be too much, you can end the call. And you guys won't mess this up. You won't, I know it. She has opened herself up to the idea of you two being in love and she is giving it a chance. So chill." Mal demanded. She hated seeing her best friend like this, and Doug wasn't faring any better. "Now, the guys and I will leave to give you two some time before the call. We'll be in their room if you need us. And don't hesitate to get us, okay?"

Evie nodded, hugging her best friend. After letting go, Mal nodded at Jay and Carlos, who got up off where they were sitting on the floor, and left, Dude following behind them. Mal paused, then picked up her mother's cage.

"She doesn't need to see this." She explained, and left the room.

Leaving Doug and Evie alone. With five minutes left.

"Everything will be okay." Evie told Doug, not believing it too much. As much as she loved Doug, her mother didn't.

"I know, no matter what." Replied Doug. "And afterwards, we can eat some chocolate chip cookies that my mom sent. She also sends her love. In many words, it's an actual letter." Doug laughed nervously. It made Evie smile, genuinely. Doug's family has shown their love constantly since she met them. They knew what was happening today, which is why Iridessa sent the blue-haired girl's favorite cookies.

The two hugged, holding each other for a few minutes, until the clock read 6:59. Evie then opened her computer and logged into her video message. It was time.

At exactly 7 o'clock, her mother called.

And Evie promptly answered, while Doug sat right next to her.

"Hello Mother, how are you?"

"I am well Evie, but let's not draw out the pleasantries. Is this your boyfriend?" The Evil Queen asked, face straight but eyes analyzing the shaking dwarf's son.

"Yes, mother. This is Doug."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Doug said. He knew that she was still referred to as the Evil Queen, and, though she didn't have a kingdom, would still want to be referred to as such.

"Your Majesty? Well, you're off to a good start, and obviously know your manners. There's hope for you yet, dwarf." The Evil Queen determined, preening slightly from the title. Oh, she knew this boy was kissing up to her, doing anything to look good for her. If he put through such an effort, and go so far as to call his family's enemy "Your Majesty", then he must put forth such an effort towards her daughter.

Doug and Evie shared a look at her comment. There's hope! And that look of love was not lost on the Evie's mother.

"Now, dwarf! I am to understand you have access to the jewel mines and it's riches?"

"Yes, I am inheriting part of the mine, a percentage. I'll have access to a percentage of the earnings from the jewels. I won't be a part of the daily operations though, my sister enjoys that part more."

"So you won't spend your time in a mine? Good. What will you do?"

"I plan on being an accountant. I'm really good with numbers, and i've been doing all the accounting for Evie's dress making business and I know I can expand and do that for others too. And my hobby is making jewelry out of the jewels from the mines." Doug babbled, hoping his plans were good enough.

"So, you count other people's money for them? Just that?" The Evil Queen sneered.

"W...well i-it's more like people pay me a large chunk of their money to count their money. I, well I take advantage of other's laziness and lack of understanding of money, I guess." The nervous boy tried. That wasn't the most accurate description, but he was willing to bet that it sounded better than anything else he could've said.

And he was right. The Evil Queen smiled into the camera, her hands coming up to view, fingers tapping against each other in a rhythm.

"Well, I like the sound of that. That sounds as close to evil that someone from Auradon could be. I like it. And there's money in this? Because my Evie has expensive taste and needs someone who can meet them."

That. That sounded very promising, that praise and that question. Doug didn't even care that she called his plans evil. She seemed to like him!

"Yes, yes it does. I would be more than able to meet her tastes, but she's pretty much able to do that herself. Her dresses are so in demand, soon she's probably going to get to expand from other students to other princesses, celebrities and queens." He explained excitedly. He loved bragging about his girlfriend, especially because she used to hide her desires to make a living for herself.

Well, praising Evie is praising her mother. "I know, my Evie is so talented. She learned how to sew from me, you know. Taught her everything she knows. I used to want a prince for her so I could tell everyone about how her beauty got her everything in life, but now I get to say that my beautiful daughter uses her brain and skills to be better, and soon richer, than anyone else. All thanks to me. She'll probably buy herself a castle, and no one can take it away from her. And she's going to make a room for me, decorated to my tastes, and i'll have my own part of a castle, even if I can't enjoy it. We've talked about it, and now I know it can happen, because she won't need to ask a husband, she'll just do it."

Evie was shocked. Her mother just said so many nice things. Though they were actually compliments for herself, it was still amazing. She seems to be making her mother more proud by doing her own thing than the plan they've had for so long. She's just been sitting there, listening to things going pretty well. Better than ever expected. But she knew they couldn't talk for much longer, their time was almost up. The school limited her time talking to her mother, probably in fear that her mother would sway her back to the evil side. She also knew that they recorded these conversations, but she was willing to deal with that to talk to her mother.

"Mother, I love talking to you, but our time is almost up. But I am working on getting us that castle and I will keep my promise of your room." Evie promised, tears threatening to spill. She hated to leave her mother now, she always hated when the call ended.

"One more thing, before they cut us off. Doug, I want a crown." The Evil Queen demanded.

"A… a crown?" Doug asked, confused a little.

"Yes. They took my beautiful crown when they put me here. I made the one i'm wearing out of scraps. It's fine, but I want a crown, with jewels. Evie said you made her a tiara, yes?"

"Um.. yes I did."

"Good. Make me a crown. Put it in my room of the castle, I know it can't be sent here. I just want a beautiful crown I can call mine. Understood? Evie will know what I like."

"Understood! I can do that!" Doug stated, finally getting over his shock.

"Good. There's hope for you yet. And Evie, keep performing better than anyone else. That's the daughter I raised."

Evie nodded happily, "Yes mother, of course!"

The Evil Queen hung up without another word, leaving Doug and Evie to look at the computer screen.

Not for long. Evie jumped up and hugged Doug, causing them to lose balance and fall to the floor.

"That was amazing! She doesn't hate you!" Evie squealed.

"I'm making her a crown?" Doug asked, still caught up on that request.

"Yes! Isn't that perfect!" Another squeal.

"It is?"

"Of course it is! When mother and I talked about out plans, she always talked about my princely husband getting her a crown. This means she doesn't care about the prince part!"

"Oh, I get it! So I make her a crown. With my families jewels. The same family who… oh that's evil." The dwarfs son pieced it all together.

Evie didn't. "Wait, what do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head, both of them still on the floor but now sitting.

"She feels like she's still getting her revenge, because she can get her enemies jewels to her liking, made by the enemies family member." He said thoughtfully.

"Oh… oh no Doug, i'm sorry, you don't have to-" Evie started, but Doug's smirk stopped her.

"I'll still make her the crown, I just admire her non-destructive revenge. She'll feel accomplished, and all I have to do is make a crown and put it in her room of the castle. Pretty easy. We can start working on that later. I think it's been too emotional of a day to start now."

Evie leaned her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

"How did I deserve someone as lovely as you?" She asked with a sigh.

"I could say the very same thing." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

They sat like that for a few moments, maybe a minute. But they both got up, Evie patting her skirt to get rid of the wrinkles.

"C'mon, i'm sure my friends are actually waiting outside the door instead of in the boys room like they said. Mind if they have cookies with us?"

Doug chuckled, "Of course. My mom sent enough even for Jay and Carlos."

"She knows me too well." Evie smiled wide, eyes wrinkling at the outer corners.

~:-:~

The door opened unexpectedly, and Mal, Jay and Carlos tumbled in, having put their ears up against it. They all got up quickly, ready to deny the eavesdropping, when they saw the grinning faces of the couple.

"All good?" Jay asked.

"All good, she liked him." Evie declared.

The VK's cheered, Jay patting Doug on the back and Dude barking. Maleficent the Lizard hissed, but no one paid her any mind. Who cares about her opinion?

"Okay, who wants cookies? Doug's mom sent some." Evie asked with a big grin.

"Chocolate chip?" Jay and Carlos asked, at the same time mind you.

At Doug's nod, Mal leant down to pick up her mother's cage.

"Let me put mom back and we can head out." She stated, already in the room.

Later, as Evie sat on the floor of Doug's (and Chad's, but he was on a date with Audrey, thankfully), room, she looked around at her friends, while leaning against her boyfriend, laughing and stuffing their faces with cookies. And she wondered how she was so lucky. She always wanted off the Isle, but she never expected to be so happy. And she never wanted to go back to the Isle.

A/N Hello friends. Of course I had to update after that amazing movie. I have some ideas, but no promises right now until I actually write them. But, though lacking some much needed Jaylos, it was a pretty good movie. Thankfully, there's a video of Cameron and BooBoo dancing to "The Space Between", so I'll deal. Love you all and see you hopefully soon! Evil dreams!


End file.
